


Волчий крюк

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Быть ведьмой опасно. Особенно если на дворе Средние века. Но даже прибившись к своим, ты не будешь в безопасности





	Волчий крюк

Гермиона ударилась о землю и насилу подавила в себе желание разрыдаться. Правая нога болела и, кажется, неестественно изогнулась.

— Поднимайся, — произнес над головой чей-то голос, и Гермиона подняла голову. Бледный молодой человек в длинном балахоне с низко надвинутым капюшоном опирался на посох. Странное дело — незнакомец едва ли был старше самой Гермионы. И что самое удивительное, он протягивал ей руку.

— Ну же, поднимайся.

— Уберите руку, — испуганно воскликнула Гермиона.

— Тише, — незнакомец, похоже, сильно разозлился, и резко дернул Гермиону за руку, заставляя подняться. — Что ты вообще забыла в этой части леса?

— Я испугалась, — тихо пробормотала Гермиона. — Испугалась и убежала.

— То есть, слухи о том, что в этой чаще водятся оборотни, тебя не смутили? — незнакомец напрягся.

— Лучше уж к оборотню в пасть, чем к ним, — Гермиона махнула рукой в сторону деревни, а потом уставилась на незнакомца, осененная догадкой. — Так вы оборотень?

— Хватит разговоров, — отрезал он. — Не здесь.

Он решительно потянул ее за собой, но Гермиона и шагу не смогла ступить от дикой боли, пронзившей правую лодыжку.

— За какие грехи мне тебя Мерлин послал? — проворчал незнакомец и неожиданно перекинул ее через плечо и зашагал вглубь леса.

«По крайней мере, он не в деревню меня решил вернуть», — подумала Гермиона, хотя весь этот день становился одной чертовой опасностью. В голову лезли сказки о ведьмах и колдунах, которые живут в лесах и едят маленьких детей. Но, во-первых, Гермиона уже давно не могла считаться маленькой девочкой, а во-вторых, она все равно не убежала бы от незнакомца. Не с ее разрывающейся от боли ногой.

Когда она увидела небольшую хижину, то даже не удивилась.

— Ну и барышни пошли, — покачал головой незнакомец. — Бегают в лесах, не боятся таинственных хижин, позволяют незнакомцам таскать их на плече, как куль с мукой.

Он стукнул посохом у порога, и дверь отворилась сама собой. Хотя, вероятно, Гермионе это просто показалось. От боли в ноге перед глазами плясали круги.

— Ладно, подлечу тебя. Мог бы и съесть, конечно, — незнакомец плотоядно облизнулся. — Но не съем. Не оборотень я.

Он скинул капюшон, и длинные белые волосы рассыпались по плечам. Гермиона невольно залюбовалась, какими красивыми и правильными были его черты.

— Вот, пей, — он плеснул какой-то жидкости в обычную глиняную кружку — такие были и у самой Гермионы дома.

Она сделала довольно большой глоток, и закашлялась. Питье было невероятно горьким.

— Это не вода, — холодно бросил незнакомец. — Пей. Если, конечно, хочешь ходить.

Гермиона поморщилась, но послушно выпила все до последней капли и удивленно пискнула: по правой лодыжке побежали мурашки, как будто сотни маленьких искр гонялись друг за другом.

— Что, полегчало? — незнакомец рассмеялся. — Ладно, вставай. Отведу тебя в деревню.

Гермиона отчаянно замотала головой и рухнула перед ним на колени.

— Прошу вас, милостивый сэр, только не в деревню. Умоляю.

— Во-первых, никакой я не сэр, — отрезал он. — Во-вторых, встань сейчас же. В-третьих расскажи, почему это ты не хочешь домой даже после чудесного излечения — впрочем, это ты забудешь, как и всю свою прогулку по лесу.

— Бесовщина со мной творится, — прошептала Гермиона. — Нельзя мне домой.

— И что же именно с тобой произошло? — кажется, он заинтересовался. Он уселся за стол и кивком указал ей на место напротив.

— Отец с самого утра к старому Томасу пошел, тот опять животом болен. Мать в соседнее селение пошла, там молодая женщина разродиться не может никак. Я одна осталась. Управлялась по хозяйству, так тут вдруг метла в моих руках и вспыхнула. Натурально вспыхнула, милостивый сэр. Я так испугалась, и вдруг слетел со стола кувшин с водой и давай поливать метлу. Бесовщина это, самая настоящая. Вот я и решила в лес убежать, пока никто из соседей не увидел, что у нас в доме происходит. Сами знаете, что сейчас все ищут ведьм да колдунов. Я долго бежала, а потом споткнулась об корягу и упала. Дальше вы и сам знаете.

— Как тебя зовут? — незнакомец подпер подбородок кулаком, и Гермиона увидела на его пальце массивный перстень.

— Гермиона Грейнджер, сэр.

— Странно, очень странно. Ты вроде как из простецов, — он покачал головой. — Ты должна была еще в полумиле от коряги сильно захотеть домой. Защита от простецов на тебя не сработала, а значит, ты не простец. Но твоя фамилия не входит в список. Очень странная история.

— Какой список, сэр? Какая защита? Кто такие простецы?

— Простецы — это олухи вроде тебя, которые боятся собственной магии. Защита там стоит затем, чтобы твои соседи не набрели на мою хижину и не притащили сюда господ инквизиторов. Остальное тебя не касается.

— Сэр, прошу вас, не выгоняйте, — взмолилась Гермиона.

— Нет, выгонять я тебя не стану. В деревню ты все равно не вернешься, а неподалеку и впрямь бродят волки. Не оборотни, конечно, но разница не столь важна, когда ты попадаешься ему в зубы. Прибери здесь, да свари ужин. К вечеру вернусь.

Он поднялся на ноги и прошел к двери.

— Простите, сэр, как вас зовут?

— Драко. Драко Малфой, — с некоторой гордостью в голосе ответил он и вышел. Гермиона осмотрелась и с опаской потянулась к метле. Та вдруг вздрогнула и поползла в дальний угол, будто бы норовя спрятаться от незадачливой гостьи. Гермиона еще пару раз попробовала взять метлу, но та слишком ловко изворачивалась, а под конец вообще взлетела под потолок.

— Что за бесовщина, — пробормотала Гермиона и потянулась к тряпке. Та, к ее чести, убегать не стала.

Когда Драко Малфой вернулся, Гермиона уже справилась и с уборкой, и с готовкой. Единственное, что смущало ее — это метла, так и парящая под потолком.

— Господин Малфой, — начала она.

— Можно просто Драко. Не настолько я тебя старше.

— Драко, метла, — Гермиона указала вверх. — Она улетела туда и обратно не возвращается.

— Это что надо было делать, чтобы метла сама туда улетела? — Драко прищурился, глядя на Гермиону.

— Ну, я хотела подмести, — начала она, и Драко расхохотался во весь голос.

— Да уж, я бы тоже улетел. Это метла не для уборки, — пояснил он. — А для полетов.

— Вы на ней летаете?

— Балуюсь иногда, — произнес Драко и снова рассмеялся. — Можешь закрыть рот. А то выглядишь глупо.

Гермиона мотнула головой и недовольно покосилась на метлу.

— Я с ней поговорил. Она так больше не будет. Спускайся, — бросил Драко вверх, и метла послушно спланировала в свой уголок. Драко тем временем рассматривал ужин в казанке.

— Суп? — спросил он, и Гермиона кивнула. — Ну, суп так суп.

Он ударил посохом по полу, и кухонная утварь пришла в движение. Гермиона снова непроизвольно открыла рот, когда черпак разлил суп по мискам, и те поплыли к столу. За ними последовали и ложки.

— Драко, это…

— Магия, да. Тебе не понять этого, ведь ты всю жизнь прожила с простецами. Впрочем, я удивлен, что у тебя так поздно проснулись силы. Обычно это происходит в детстве.

— А ты? У тебя силы проснулись в детстве?

— Да, как и у всех магов. Я провел семь лет в школе Хогвартс, а потом перебрался сюда. Не хотел мешать отцу. Он, видишь ли, больше по заклятиям да по артефактам, а мне ближе зелья.

У Гермионы от услышанного голова кругом пошла.

— Сегодня ложись спать, а завтра я попробую придумать, что тебе делать дальше. У меня тебе долго оставаться нельзя.

— Почему? — Гермиона склонила голову набок.

— В мире магии тоже есть некоторые законы, — уклончиво ответил Драко. — Ляжешь на моей кровати, я себе постелю на полу.

Гермиона окончательно перестала что-либо понимать и просто кивнула.

***

Когда Гермиона проснулась, Драко был уже на ногах и выглядел ужасно обеспокоенно.

— Я отправлюсь за советом. Ты можешь прибраться тут, приготовить обед, читать все, что пожелаешь. Одно условие — ни в коем случае не выходи из дому.

— Но почему?

— Тебе обязательно задавать вопросы? Просто слушайся — и все будет в порядке.

Гермиона насупилась. Не то, чтобы ей хотелось вернуться домой и угодить в лапы инквизиции или разъяренных односельчан, вовсе нет. Но она могла бы посидеть на лужайке около дома, например. Все равно Драко говорил, что в лесу есть какая-то защита и никто из жителей деревни не пройдет к дому.

— Хорошо, я попробую объяснить, — Драко присел на краешек стула и уставился на Гермиону. — Посмотри на меня.

Гермиона вздохнула и повернулась к нему.

— Видишь ли, я из древнего рода. Моя семья входит в Священный Круг чистокровных. Да, это, определенно, дает некоторые привилегии, но это же накладывает и ограничения. Например, нам нельзя контактировать с простецами. Просто контактировать, не говоря уже о дружбе, браке или хотя бы найме в качестве прислуги. Это касается и тех, у кого есть магия. Ты простачка, и я вчера нарушил правило, когда смилостивился и открыл тебе дверь. Утром я нашел начертанный на двери Волчий Крюк. Вольфсангель, если ты слышала о таком.

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Это было их предупреждение. Они знают, что я нарушил. И они могут прийти мстить за измену.

— Измену?

— Нарушение любого правила Священного Круга расценивается как измена и карается очень жестоко. Я окружил дом защитой, чтобы ты не пострадала. Я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее. Я очень надеюсь, что сегодня ты покинешь этот дом.

— Но у тебя все равно будут проблемы, — Гермиона не на шутку испугалась. Драко был красив. Куда красивее, чем все деревенские парни. А уж об обходительности и говорить нечего. Его милосердие, талант творить чудеса — хотя на самом деле это были просто его способности. Так, должно быть, свиньи считают чудом то, что люди умеют разговаривать, хотя это не более, чем их природа.

— У меня будет куда меньше проблем. Все-таки, я из Священного Круга, как ни крути. А ты — простачка. Вас им не жалко.

Гермиона вздрогнула от того, как спокойно Драко об этом говорил.

— Я ушел. Не вздумай выходить из дому, — напомнил он и захлопнул дверь.

Гермиона не успела даже потянуться к тряпке, как стены домика вздрогнули.

— Я видел, как он ушел! Она там! Открывай! — раздались снаружи грубые голоса.

Гермиона прижалась к стенке и выглянула в окно. Трое ломились в двери, еще четверо поднимали возле дома не то виселицу, не то крест. Все эти люди были в одинаковых красных балахонах и металлических масках на пол-лица. Один из тех, что стоял у двери, потянулся к ручке, и его отбросило на пару футов.

— Еще и защитные чары установил, паршивец! — воскликнул он, поднимаясь, и двое других ударили посохами у двери. Домик задрожал, но выстоял. А вот Гермиона — нет. Она испуганно пискнула и быстро юркнула под кровать.

Домик дрожал, скрипел и ходил ходуном, а Гермиона тряслась от ужаса под кроватью. Да, Драко был с ней милым, хоть и разговаривал с легким пренебрежением в голосе, а эти господа были настроены враждебно. Она принялась бормотать молитвы, но спустя десять минут поняла, что это бессмысленно. Святой отец говорил, будто молитвы могут остановить ведьм и колдунов, но этих, похоже, наоборот, только злили.

Дверь с треском слетела с петель, и трое неизвестных ворвались в небольшой домик.

— Где она? Она должна быть здесь!

Гермиона старалась не дышать, хотя ей и хотелось вопить от страха.

— Она спряталась, — процедил один из колдунов. — Я чую грязнокровок за версту.

Кто-то из них ударил посохом по полу, и вся мебель поднялась в воздух. Гермиона, свернувшаяся в клубок на полу, предстала перед глазами колдунов.

— Привет, красавица, — желчно протянул один из них, схватил Гермиону за волосы и потащил у выходу. Она кричала и вырывалась, но другой колдун направил на нее свой посох, и тело вмиг обмякло, став послушным. Краем глаза Гермиона успела заметить на двери, что лежала посреди комнаты, символ, действительно напоминавший тот капкан, который ставят на волка, только перечеркнутый вертикальной чертой.

Гермиону выволокли наружу и швырнули на землю у огромного деревянного символа, такого же, как был начертан на двери. Семеро в масках встали кругом вокруг нее и принялись читать какой-то текст, смысл которого очень тяжело доходил до Гермионы. Видимо, последний удар посоха наложил на нее какое-то проклятие, и теперь она не могла нормально воспринимать происходящее вокруг.

— Приговаривается к смерти, — хором произнесли семеро, и Гермиона, сидящая на земле, даже не могла сопротивляться. Она не противилась, когда ее поставили на ноги, подняли на Вольфсангель — Драко говорил, это так называется — и привязали. И только когда внизу вспыхнул огонь, разум смог вырваться из-под дурмана проклятия. И Гермиона завизжала. Пронзительный крик разнесся над лесом.

— Гермиона! — раздался голос Драко. — Гермиона!

Он опоздал. Огонь лизал ступни, лодыжки, пробирался все выше и выше, и Гермиона исступленно билась, не в силах разорвать веревки.

— Гермиона!

***

— Гермиона!

— А? — она вскочила и недоуменно замотала головой. Рон с Гарри испуганно смотрели на нее.

— Гермиона, может, тебе лучше пойти спать? — осторожно спросил Рон.

— Да, ты сказала, что минуточку полежишь с закрытыми глазами, а сама полчаса сопела, а потом начала верещать, — Гарри покачал головой. — Хватит на сегодня занятий.

— Но Гарри, экзамены…

— Будут провалены, если ты заработаешь нервный срыв, — отрезал Рон. Гермиона с тяжелым вздохом кивнула, отметила закладкой главу о временах инквизиции, Священном Круге и гонениях на полукровок после Тридцатилетней Войны, и побрела наверх, в спальню.


End file.
